


After Hours

by HotBoyfRiendsGarbage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage/pseuds/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage
Summary: MIDQUEL! This takes place between Aftershocks and Afterglow, but can also be a stand-alone. Jeremy has a nightmare, angst commences, and hopefully, FEELS ♥♥♥





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!! I'm so flattered and overjoyed at the amazing reponses my Boyf_fics have gotten, so I got inspired to write a few more! The next one won't be out for a while, so here's a little fluff/angst (flungst?) piece for you guys. Hope you like DEM FEEEEELS ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ You guys also seemed to really like my song lyric addition in Aftermath, soooooo... ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

“ _Everything about you is so terrible…_ ”

Jeremy’s eyes snapped open in fear. He knew that voice… he knew it all too well. He looked around nervously. Where was he? It looked familiar, but it felt cold and distant. His vision was blurred and jerky, but he could make out the television, the beanbags, the concrete walls… he was in Michael’s basement.

“Michael?” He called, his voice high and unsteady. “Michael? Are you here?”

“ _Everything about you makes me want to die…_ ”

The voice sent a shiver up his back. He felt darkness begin to seep into his head. _Just ignore it_ , he told himself. But the voice was so loud. It sounded like… like it was behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wishing he had something else to focus on. The floor looked like it was a million miles away.

“ _Your charm is nonexistent…_ ”

“SHUT UP!” Jeremy screamed. He suddenly picked up on another sound. It was faint, but it was there.

“Jeremy… Jeremy…!” Michael. It was _Michael_. Jeremy felt his heart lift, but he still couldn’t see him.

“Michael!” he cried, his voice echoing in the empty room. “Michael, where are you?”

“ _Michael can’t help you_.” The voice hissed in his ear. “ _He’s gone. And why would he care about you?_ ”

“STOP IT!” Jeremy yelled again, “You can’t control me! I can shut you up—!” He caught sight of the mini-fridge Michael kept in the corner and staggered towards it. It felt like a mile-long walk, but he finally wrenched the door open… it was empty. All the Mountain Dew Red Michael had stockpiled was gone.

“ _Why would you look for that?_ ” The voice snickered. “ _He’s not here anymore. You pushed him away_.”

“No… I didn’t…” Jeremy couldn’t hear Michael anymore. He felt tears stream down his burning face. “Michael… Michael, please come back…!” He dropped to his knees and clutched his churning stomach.

“ _He’s a loser, just like you were._ ” The voice was louder now. “ _You didn’t need him, so you discarded him like the parasite he was_.” Jeremy began to rock back and forth, unable to block it out anymore. His vision began to blacken, and that familiar feeling began to consume his mind… the feeling that he wasn’t alone, even inside his own head. Where was Michael? What had he done to him? What had he said?

“Michael… please don’t leave me…” Jeremy sobbed, barely able to form words. “I’m so sorry… I never…”

“ _Oh, don’t even try to say you didn’t mean it_.” The voice rang in his ear now. “ _You meant every word. You didn’t even need me for that. Admit it, Jeremy: you wanted him gone. He was holding you back_.”

“No… that’s not true…” Jeremy’s lungs felt like they were filling with concrete. “I need him… Michael…”

“ _You helpless, hopeless case._ ” The voice chuckled in that smooth, soothing way. “ _You don’t need that loser. All you need is me, Jeremy. We will rule together. What other choice do you have now, anyway?_ ”

“Stop it… stop it, please…”

“ _Michael’s better off without you..._ ”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!”

“Jeremy, wake up!” Michael cried, shaking Jeremy’s shoulders roughly. “Come on, it’s just a nightmare!” Jeremy’s eyes burst open as his body jerked back into reality. He let out a guttural cry as his mind raced to catch up with his body. He was soaking wet all over, and the fear and distress still gripped him. “It’s okay, Jeremy.” Michael said softly, stroking Jeremy’s damp face and hair. “I’m here. It’s okay now.” Michael’s voice anchored him back down into reality, and the panic slowly ebbed away from his mind. He felt his lungs relax and his breathing quieted, and he looked up at the sweet face he loved so much.

“ _Michael!_ ” The relief was almost too much for him to bear as he threw his arms around Michael’s neck. Hot tears began welling up in his eyes, and his deep breaths began to choke on heavy sobs. Michael wrapped Jeremy in a tight embrace, rubbing his back and pulling him as close to his chest as he could.

“Everything’s okay now.” Michael whispered, relief seeping into his chest as well. “Do you need Red?” Jeremy didn’t answer at first; he was too happy. Reality had returned to his mind, and the relief flowed through him like a swollen river. Michael was still here. He still loved him. The Squip was not in control.

“Just… hold me… for now…” Jeremy managed to choke out. “You were gone… I was all alone with it…” Michael felt emotion swell up in him as he gently rocked Jeremy in his arms. This was becoming a common occurrence these past two months, but it hadn’t gotten any easier… for either one of them. They stayed that way for a while, in silence only punctured by Jeremy’s heaving sobs. Slowly he began to calm down, and his body stopped trembling. He wiped his eyes as he pulled back to look at Michael.

“I’ll always be here, Jeremy.” Michael said steadily, and impulsively kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. “Sorry... always.”

“Why?” Jeremy sighed, gazing into his soft brown eyes. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve _him_.

“Because I love you?” Michael replied, cocking his head to one side as if this was the obvious answer.

“ _Why?_ ” Frustration was beginning to mount as the Squip’s words still echoed in his head. “ _Why_ do you love me? _How_ can you love me? After everything I said, and after everything I did… I… _I’m a terrible person, Michael…_!” He felt his chest tightening up. “I’m a mess. I’m selfish. I’m stupid. The Squip was ri—”

“You stop RIGHT there.” Michael cut him off so abruptly and harshly that it caught Jeremy off-guard. Michael’s face was hard and his eyes were fiery. He let go of Jeremy and stood up from the beanbags. “Don’t move.” He said as he strode over to the mini-fridge and took out a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. He then walked over to the shelves on the wall, above the gaming systems. He pulled down a shoebox that Jeremy didn’t recognize. Michael handed Jeremy the bottle as he sat back down on his beanbag. All the while, he didn’t look up at Jeremy. He opened the box and began rummaging through its’ contents.

“Do you remember this?” Michael asked sharply, pulling out a faded trading card. Jeremy squinted at it for a few seconds. It was a Magic the Gathering card, emblazoned with a large red dragon breathing fire.

“I got you that for your tenth birthday.” Jeremy said, bewildered. “You kept it? We don’t even play it—”

“Jeremy. Listen to me, and listen carefully.” Michael’s voice wavered a little. “This… was the _only_ birthday present I got that year.” Jeremy’s eyes widened and he felt a pang of sorrow in his heart.

“W-what?” he stammered. “What are you talking about? What about your parents? Your sister?”

“Carly was just born.” Michael replied. “My parents were too busy with her to remember until it was too late. Nate was just starting high school. Matt and Kim were seventh graders. Do you think they cared? Nobody remembered my birthday that year, except you.”

“Michael, I…”

“ _I’m not done!_ ” Michael snapped. Jeremy could see tears welling up behind his glasses. “Jeremy, you were the only person who gave a damn about me back then. You cared. You gave me the one thing I needed at that point in my life…” Michael’s voice was beginning to crack. “You gave me… a _friend_.” He quickly wiped his eyes, knocking his glasses askew. “So don’t you ever, EVER, try to tell me that you’re a bad person, because you’re not. You are GOOD. And you wanna know something funny?” He cracked a wry smile as the tears continued to pour. “I almost burned this. That time, the night of the play… I almost lit this whole fucking box on fire, and cut you out of my life completely. If your dad hadn’t shown up when he did…” By now Jeremy was crying, too. He could feel his shoulders heaving up and down as he wiped his eyes.

“Michael… I don’t… I don’t know what to say.” Jeremy squeaked. He knelt forward and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder. Michael gently ran his hands across Jeremy’s back. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, melting into each other’s embrace.

“I love you, Jeremy Heere.” Michael said, gently nuzzling Jeremy’s neck. “And you are a wonderful person.”

“You’re _my_ favorite person.” Jeremy sighed, trembling at Michael’s touch. A sudden sting seared through the back of his head, causing him to flinch and reminding him to grab the Mountain Dew Red to crack it open.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked as Jeremy took a swig. He downed the entire bottle in a few gulps.

“No.” Jeremy exhaled, smiling a little. “And I don’t think I ever will be.” He put the bottle down and ran his hands up Michael’s arms, feeling the scars on his wrists. “I don't think I’ll ever know what you see in me.”

“That makes two of us.” Michael muttered, making both boys snicker. “I just know that you’re my best friend. And I love you. And if I ever lost you… I don’t know what I’d do.” Jeremy took Michael’s hands and brought them up to kiss the healing scars on his wrists. It had become his favorite form of affection.

“You’ll never lose me.” Jeremy said softly. “I’m not making that mistake ever again.” Michael lowered his head, trying to keep from crying again. Jeremy smiled warmly and kissed the top of Michael’s head. “It’s so strange. I love you more than anyone else in the world, but you deserve so much better than me.” Michael lifted his head to look at Jeremy. “And here you are, terrified of losing a jerk like me.”

“Guess we’re damaged.” Michael giggled shakily. “Badly damaged, but we’re not beyond repair. We’re still here, so… we’ll get better, with some tender love and care.” He reached out and took Jeremy’s hand. He placed it on his own cheek and Jeremy held it there, lovingly wiping away Michael’s tears.

“ _We’re both damaged, we’re both frightened,_

 _and we’re freaks, but that’s alright…_ ”

Jeremy chuckled and leaned in close, gently kissing Michael’s other cheek. Michael pulled him closer.

“ _We’ll endure it, we’ll survive it,_

 _Let’s just make it through tonight…_ ”

“Can I kiss you?” Michael whispered. Jeremy smiled and tenderly pressed his lips against Michael’s, running his fingers through Michael’s messy black hair. Jeremy gently pulled away to gaze at his love. He wished he could be better for him. But all Jeremy had to give was himself.

“ _I can’t promise no more nightmares,_

_Voices never go away_

_But I have you, and you have me_

_And we’ll fight what comes our way…_ ”

“ _Let’s play…_ ” Michael and offered Jeremy his Nintendo controller, grinning. Jeremy took it graciously and slid back towards his designated beanbag. “…Apocalypse?” Michael asked, holding up the bulky cartridge. Jeremy beamed at him and nodded. As the game booted up on the screen, Jeremy felt the world become a little less awful. Right here, with Michael, playing their favorite video game, everything was right. Even if it was just for this night… hell, even if it was just for an hour… everything was perfect.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re… we’re gonna be okay, aren’t we?” Michael glanced over at him, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hell if I know.” He replied. “But we are right now, so let’s just kill some zombies, get stoned and make out. Sound good to you?” Jeremy nodded, lifting his controller to hide the grin spreading across his face.   

“I love you, Player 2.”

“Love you too, Player 1.”

_We’re only seventeen_

_We’ll learn to be more chill_

_Life is a two-player game_

_Once again, and it always will_

_We can be seventeen_

_We can get drunk or stoned_

_Hold me and kiss me now_

_And let me know I’m not alone_

_Time to be seventeen_

_While we’re still in our prime_

_Eighteen will be here soon_

_We’ll level up all in good time_

_We’ll make it beautiful_

_Beautiful…_

**Author's Note:**

> *INSERT HEATHERS FINALE FANFAIR HERE* (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hope you guys liked this little sidequest! I seriously can't get enough of these boys and their relationship. They are SUCH Slytherpuffs, and I love them ♥♥♥ Also I am Heathers trash.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to a Tumblr post I saw earlier today, scrawled on the back of Michael's Magic the Gathering card is "Jeremy was HEERE" written in black dry-erase marker, followed by "Happy Birthday Micheal" written in blue pen. Yes, it is misspelled. He was NINE. (ಠ_ಠ)


End file.
